


Tactical Assessment

by Knuffol



Series: Guardian Tales [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Banter, Exploration, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuffol/pseuds/Knuffol
Summary: A Hunter has a shiny pulse rifle. A Warlock tries to make friends.





	Tactical Assessment

‘Count it down with me,’ Eliza said as she raised the golden pulse rifle. ‘One-two-three-four-five. Two up on yours.’

Steven leaned over the Hunter’s shoulder, and tried peeking through the gun’s scope.

‘Looks like a sun,’ the Warlock marveled. ‘Shame you can’t aim.’

‘Fuck you,’ and the girl sharply turned her head away from the rifle. ‘Here. Watch.’

Steven watched as Eliza dived forwards, seamlessly re-emerging from an agile roll, and snap-aiming the gun at a pack of Vandals roaming the Nessus wilds. 

‘See you,’ the Hunter mumbled, showcasing her surgical aim on the various Fallen heads she blew off. ‘Still a big mouth?’

He folded his arms over each other as he formed a smile. 

‘Don’t want to build your ego,’ he laughed. ‘Mine is supposed to be the biggest.’

‘Whatever dude,’ Eliza reciprocated, tapping him on the shoulder as she passed by. ‘Still wanna use that intellect of yours on something useful for a change?’

‘I’ve a suggestion,’ a mechanical voice rang out. ‘My name is Aron, and I need assistance patrolling the area. I’d like to inquire as to your availability to that end.’

Judging by the robust shape of his Exo posture, Steven reckoned he was looking at a Titan.

‘I’d like to formally inquire the Warlock gentleman as to his willingness to embark on said operation first,’ and Eliza took on a phony British accent as she bowed in front of Steven, one hand tied to her back. ‘Discourse among learned women and men suggests that the gentleman possesses a skillset of considerable ability pertaining to Vanguard-related activities.’

‘We’ll help you,’ the Warlock said, barely succeeding in attempting to hide his smile at Eliza’s antics. ‘What do you need?’

‘We’re due to gather as much Vex components as we can,’ Aron explained calmly. ‘Neutralize them. Disassemble them afterwards. Quick and clean.

‘You can put that rifle to use,’ the Warlock remarked, seizing on the opportunity. ‘Too bad you can’t pull off those headshots again.’

‘Fuck dude,’ Eliza hit back, a faint spark igniting in her brown eyes. ‘You want another masterclass?’

‘Lady and gentlemen,’ the Titan rasped his voice. ‘My tactical assessment is we’ll be more effective if we spread out to put pressure on a large variety of pockets of enemy resistance.’ 

‘My tactical assessment,’ Eliza began, raising her arm as if trying to take the floor. ‘Is that I’d like to do this stuff with him.’

‘Our operational success is…’

‘Yeah,’ the brunette sighed. ‘We’re doing this our way, big guy. Take it or leave it.’

The Titan stood in silence for a while, before shaking his head.

‘Alternatively, we can explore the perimeter as a concentrated fireteam of three. Agreed?’

‘Agreed,’ the Warlock nodded, and the trio turned around to approach a band of freshly-teleported Goblins.

Eliza took out the pulse rifle, and allowed its signature fivefold rattle to ring out across the Tangle’s red-green wilderness; conspiring Vex exploding into a host of copper-colored machine parts as they collapsed.

‘Apparently, I can’t aim,’ she boasted to the watching Exo Titan.

‘You’re pretty good at Guardian things’, and Steven picked off a handful of Vex with his own scout rifle for good measure. ‘You move with grace and style. You’re brilliant with that staff. Your aim is sharp as a knife.’

Her eyes opened wide as she silently took the compliments.

‘Arguably,’ the Warlock added, feeling a wave of awkwardness rising up within him. ‘I just don’t wanna knock your confidence or anything.’

‘May I remind you two we have a mission to fulfill,’ the Exo commanded, stepping in front of the pair. ‘Being a Guardian constitutes a great duty and responsibility towards the citizens of the City. I recommend a mode of behavior that reflects such a burden.’

‘Relax,’ Steven hit back. ‘We’re getting your Vex parts, aren’t we?’

‘It’s about the how,’ Aron thundered. ‘As the recent Red War crisis demonstrates, it is dangerous to assume either invincibility nor guaranteed success as to Vanguard operations. We cannot afford to approach our duties with anything but the highest degree of preparation and dedication.’

‘Take it or leave it dude,’ Eliza pitched in, moving herself in front of the Warlock. ‘We’ll help you get your stuff, but we won’t be treated like this.’

‘You won’t be treated like…,’ and the Titan threw his hands up in the air. ‘Fine. I don’t need ‘help’ like this.’ 

And before the duo had a chance to react, Aron transmatted himself into a puff of synthetic smoke, and disappeared from sight.

‘I think we spooked him,’ Steven suggested.

‘Titans,’ and Eliza shook her head. ‘Monumental stick up their ass.’

‘That your tactical assessment?’

‘Sure,’ the Hunter laughed. ‘Almost as bad as Warlocks have it.’

He laughed in return, and smiled.

‘Almost.’ 

‘Not quite, right,’ the Hunter winked. ‘And you’re still stuck with three-burst pulses.’

‘Yeah,’ and Steven let loose an excessive sigh. ‘Wanna help me get better?’

The pair locked gazes for a moment; young Hunter and Warlock engaging in eye contact before their voices resumed communication.

‘Sure Steven,’ Eliza finally said. ‘I’d love that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional work with Steven and Eliza. I hope to build this into a series with more content in the future, all featuring a particular Exotic. I also hope you do enjoy, and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought!


End file.
